


If I Ask Prettily

by MyrJuhl



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Thor (Movies), War Horse
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frostpudding, Loki has a sparkle fettish, Loki is persuasive, M/M, Tom is scrumptious, Tom is unconvinced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the première of War Horse, Tom is taken ill and is granted a room where he can rest. There he’s paid a visit from the unlikeliest guest with a sinister agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Ask Prettily

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictitious characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein. 
> 
> Beta: alexcat. Thanks ever so much, sweetie.
> 
> Old plot taken for a spin. Hope you’ll enjoy it.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

It all started at the première of War Horse in Cannes.

When Tom flew in from London a day earlier, he already had a slight cold under his belt. The air-conditioning on the plane had taken care of the rest. His throat was sore and his nose was running. As soon as Tom got inside his hotel room, he crashed on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next day wasn’t any better. Tom was feeling woozy and beside himself all day. He tried to spend some time with Benedict but could hardly drag himself along, lest pretend he cared about what they were doing to kill time. Tom just knew he was borrowing time. He felt so unwell. Stupid flu.

The premiere was 8pm. Back in Tom’s hotel room, he took a nap. When he awoke three hours later, he felt so miserable. Tom showered and went to grab the thermometer he’d brought along – just in case. But he postponed seeing the result just yet. Following, Tom forced his body into the expensive tuxedo provided by Armani waiting on the hanger in the closet. Tom’s hands and arms were shaking badly. Then his eyes drifted to the thermometer anyway and he gasped softly. 40.2˚C! 

Never minding the expensive suit, Tom fled to the bed and pulled up his knees, clutching them tightly. His teeth literally chattered and tears of frustration brightened his eyes. Shaking, Tom had to be realistic and call Luke that he would not be able to make it to the premiere. He just hated to let people down. The decision was taken from him, when his phone rang. 

“Tom?”

“Y-yeah?”

“It’s Benedict. Why haven’t you showed up? I’ve waited downstairs in the lobby twenty minutes already!”

“I’m s-s-sorry, Benedict, but I don’t th-th-think I’ll make it. I’m so sick. Don’t bother p-p-pick me up. I’m afraid I’m going to have to p-pass this one...” Tom stuttered. 

“What?”

“I’m sick, Benedict. I can hardly s-stand on my f-feet.”

“Why are you stuttering, darling?”

“Freez-zing.”

“Fuck... You’re coming even if I have to carry you myself.”

Tom tried to laugh and when Benedict put it like that, it seemed much easier to take. “Fine then. D-do th-that.”

However, when they arrived at the theatre, it was painfully clear to Tom that there was no way he was going to make the appearance anyway. He made it up the red carpet literally clinging to Benedict with a tight smile plastered on his gleaming face. As soon as they were inside the theatre, Tom collapsed in Benedict’s arms.

An usher rushed to their aid, “What happened?”

“The flu... is there anywhere where we can put him?” Benedict asked.

The usher smiled brilliantly and acted quickly, “There’s a bed in the office in the corner over there. You’re welcome to put him there. Would you like me to assist you?”

Benedict looked at the man. “Why yes. It’ll be easier for him if we both hoist him along.”

Together the two men helped Tom to the appointed office and steered Tom towards the bed.

Tom already sighed when he saw how comfortable it looked.

“I’ll wait outside for you, Mr. Cumberbatch.”

Benedict looked up. “Why?”

“We can lock the door.”

“But...”

The man turned and pointed. “Mr. Hiddleston can unlock from the inside when he chooses to,” he explained helpfully.

“Oh. Brilliant,” Benedict said and turned to concentrate on his friend as soon as the helpful usher had left them alone.

Benedict started undressing Tom. “Man, you’ve got too many clothes on for being so sick. What were you thinking, darling?”

“I’m burning,” Tom whispered. 

“You were freezing a moment ago! Off with the rest of it!” Benedict commanded.

“You c-can’t leave me naked in here!”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want when you’re this sick, Tom. Trust me, you’ll feel a ton better.” Benedict continued to carefully pull off Tom’s beautiful attire, while at the same time trying not to touch too much of his sensitive skin. Eventually, Tom was lying naked on the crisp cool sheets. 

As predicted, Tom nearly cried in relief when the coolness surrounded his heated skin.

Benedict pulled the cover off the duvet and just put the fabric atop of him. “Better?”

“Yeah – you can leave if you want. I need to sleep.”

“I could stay and watch,” Benedict volunteered worried.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tom murmured, “It’s only three hours, then it’s over.”

“Fine - after the film, I’m taking you to the hotel. No after party for you.”

“Okay.” Tom pulled the covers down and sighed as cooler air graced his feverish skin. Benedict smiled at the lovely sight before he left and closed the door behind him.

“Everything all right?” the usher asked, dutifully standing as promised waiting for Benedict. “I’ve brought some water.”

“Yes. Good thinking!” Benedict said gratefully and put the bottled water in the bed next to Tom.

“You can lock the door,” Benedict said and smiled. “Do find me within an hour. I’d like to check on him.”

“In the middle of the film?”

“Yes. I’ve seen it already,” the actor smiled and left after he’d personally checked that the door was indeed locked.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

A sinister smile spread across Loki’s face, as he watched Cumberbatch walk away. How easily he’d put his trust in the hands of a stranger. The human was clearly in love with his best friend – with Thomas Hiddleston; the gorgeous boy who was now lying defenceless within these walls. Turning, Loki unlocked the door and stepped inside the office. With a simple gesture he made the door disappear leaving the outside wall smooth as had there never been one in the first place.

Loki had taken an interest in the realistic movies that were made in recent years about his godly family and friends. The nonsense dragged in from comic superhero trade cards was ridiculous, but the _movies_ had caught his attention. Especially the beautiful creature who portrayed him in these films and whom he now neared. Loki could have approached Thomas Hiddleston any time he wanted to in the past, but he liked this scenario better. Wrinkling his nose, Loki noticed the actor’s heated appearance. He was indeed sick.

The moonbeams kissed the naked limbs with its soft light. What a sight. Besides, the sheets weren’t even close to covering half of the human’s body. 

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing here? You should have stayed home, little human. However, it suits my purpose even better this way,” Loki told the naked form. “Mmmmm... you are _very_ comely, darling,” Loki said, deliberately choosing the endearment the two actors had for each other. Narrowing his eyes, Loki wondered if Thomas reciprocated Cumberbatch’s feelings. But then he remembered that it didn’t really matter. When he was done with Hiddleston, the boy would never think of Cumberbatch in a sexual way ever again.

The nakedness in front of Loki was too irresistible, and he had to touch it and reached out. Gradually, he moved the cover down to Hiddleston’s knees. Immediately, he went for the delicate skin on his inner thigh, before he slowly let a finger follow along the softest of skin ever so lightly. 

The young actor was groaning incoherently and Loki removed his finger. His skin was so very hot that Loki assessed the Brit had to be burning up with fever. Touching skin so hot and dry was intriguing to Loki’s own usually cooler temperature, and he had fun feeling it again. Thomas was practically unconscious and probably didn’t mind...

Loki laughed softly as he let his hand glide up the surprisingly sparsely furred thigh and, with a sneaky smile, the god rested his hand on top of Thomas’ burning hot cock. Pursing his lips, Loki let the fantastic sensation wash over him. The human penis was such an entertaining organ. Changeable in shape, surface, and structure within such short time.

“Mmmm,” Loki moaned and stuck the flaccid organ deep into his mouth and sucked hard as he slowly let it slip past his lips like a lollipop. “Delicious,” Loki said, circling his tongue around the glans before repeating the action two more times. Unhurriedly, Loki began rubbing Hiddleston’s cock, keenly watching for the change to begin. Of course, he could have manipulated Thomas’ body but it was funnier to watch it happen naturally. Within half a minute, the actor’s cock reacted to the stimulus.

Delightedly, Loki grinned and bent to taste him again and feel that incredibly warmth inside his wet mouth. Loki gasped in pleasure and moaned louder still when he tasted precome already pearling at the tip of Hiddleston’s slit.

A moan and a gasp of confusion followed shortly after when the actor finally caught on to something extraordinary happening to him. His body was trying to avoid Loki’s warm mouth that was overwhelming in the state he was in. Hiddleston even tried to sit up but only managed half way. 

A low raspy baritone asked, “Excuse me... um... hello! What are you doing? I mean... why are you here?”

Looking at him, Loki asked, “What do you mean why? Don’t you like it?” He continued to lick the lovely salty cock teasingly; coaxing it to harden. The look on Hiddleston’s very handsome features was priceless and the god fought hard not to laugh.

“Who... who are you? How did you get in here?”

Ignoring the first part of the question, Loki responded to the second, “There were neon arrows blinking outside the door pointed this way and, since the door wasn’t closed, I got in. Saw you with your cock exposed and I simply _had_ to suck on it,” Loki said matter of fact. “End of explanation.” 

The feverish man sighed confused as he tried to comprehend that this was actually happening to him.

“Now hush, little darling. I’m busy!” 

Now Hiddleston sighed slightly wincing, and Loki realised that his throat was hurting. Remembering the water he’d brought for Hiddleston, Loki picked it up and helped the actor to sit up. Hiddleston drank greedily and then he fell back and moaned in a low sexy voice. Oh, Loki was beyond horny now.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Confused, Tom accepted the water from the stranger. Drinking greedily, he fell back onto the mattress and moaned.

“Go away. If I have a hard on, it’s my own business. I’m hypersensitive. I don’t like to be touched right now,” he said and feebly tried to brush the man’s hands away. The man was silent for a while and obviously let that bit of information sink in.

“You are?” he then asked inquisitively. “But what if I really... _really_ like it to be my business?” 

Tom frowned weakly. “You can’t be serious?” However his molester was and resumed his previous position, licking and sucking more moans and protests from the young actor. Then the man put his fingertips on Tom’s stomach. The touch almost hurt as much as the constant licking of his cock did and Tom just needed him to stop.

“No... no... too, much. Don’t touch my skin,” he pleaded. Fortunately, the man had mercy on him for about two seconds until Tom deeply shocked felt a slick finger probing his entrance. Anger began rising through his weak body, only Tom knew it was useless as he didn’t have the strength or the voice to call for help. The finger crept deeper, and Tom gasped, “No... this is not what I meant. Stop. Please, stop... aaahhhh...” 

Suddenly, Tom stopped protesting and sighed deeply. A strange yet wonderful sensation inside him overwhelmed his entire body in delicious pleasure. Tom couldn’t distinguish it from the sensitive pain he had endured anymore. Perhaps it even increased everything. Still, Tom couldn’t ignore that the stranger was intruding his body, and Tom tried to force him out by making it impossible for him to move his finger any further. It only worked until Tom had to breathe.

“Very clever, darling,” the man said with a thrilled laughter, and proceeded to push in two obscenely sounding wet fingers. Expecting pain, Tom cried out in shock only it didn’t hurt. He felt... tight. The intense pleasure returned as the man with delighted eagerness plunged his fingers as far inside Tom as he could. He moved them rather skilfully, rubbing every spot in there that made Tom feel good against his will. With a tired, defeated sigh, Tom simply resigned and gave in to the wonderful pleasure he could not fight any longer.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Brushing Hiddleston’s prostate repeatedly, Loki soon heard the human’s sweet, pretty moans. The actor writhed his sensation-overloaded body slowly and deliciously around the god’s digits. Now Hiddleston was definitely not interested in pushing Loki away. He was clearly trying to impale himself to the maximum.

“What are you doing to me?” Hiddleston whispered in wonder.

“Do you like it now?” Loki wanted to know as he removed his fingers. His eyes intent on the human’s beautiful face to soak up any reaction to his ministrations.

“Yeah, I do,” he reluctantly breathed his shameful answer, as his body twitched in small shocks.

Loki picked up the water bottle he’d put on the window sill. Then he offered Hiddleston some more by letting a few drops fall on his lips. Using the pads of his fingers, the god smeared the liquid all over Hiddleston’s lips and he smiled when the actor licked the moisture with his tongue. Wanting more, Hiddleston opened his mouth and Loki let the drops enter his throat, but not faster than he could accommodate. A smile suddenly appeared on the handsome features and then vanished just as quick, but Loki caught it. Bending, Loki neared Hiddleston until he was so close that their lips almost touched.

Loki kissed Hiddleston hard and elicited a surprised gasp from his warm mouth. Loki could feel that the young man tried to put his arms around his neck, only he was lacking the strength. His arms just fell back on the mattress, encouraging Loki to continue his quest. Closing in and deepen the kiss into softer licks and distractions, Loki conjured more lube and slipped a third finger inside him. The protests became weak and hardly audible. 

Withdrawing from the passionate kiss, Loki took a moment to run his eyes all over the beautiful man lying before him.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Tom stared dully back at his violator. "Who are you?"

The man pushed his face close to Tom's. "Loki."

Tom might be sick, but he wasn't that sick and laughed tiredly, "Oh really? Well, _Loki_ , you’re nothing but a deranged, sick fucking rapist. That's what you are."

Slowly, the man's appearance changed and Tom's eyes opened comically wide in shock when the intruder's appearance changed intro Marvel's version of the Norse god... and he wore Tom's face. Tom thought he was going to have a heart attack by the way his heart suddenly beat. His body temperature spiralled and he was sweating profusely.

"Well?" the god said looking impressed by his own trick.

Tom breathed heavily for almost a minute.

“Told you,” the smug voice informed him.

"Just... don't kill me,” Tom said tonelessly.

Laughing at the ridiculous plea, Loki ran a hand surprisingly gently through Tom's moist curls.

"You're really appetising, Hiddleston. I could lick you up like a lollipop." Loki bent unnaturally and licked Tom's cock that was embarrassingly hard now, dripping precome that Loki slurped obscenely loudly.

Then he stuck a forth finger inside Tom and had the actor squirming and straining up for a moment before he closed his eyes and prayed his brain would simply shut down. He was at a point where he almost didn’t care what Loki did to him. The time for when he'd had enough long since passed.

“Can I fuck you?" 

"Wasn't that the whole purpose of ploughing your fingers into my arse? But since you're actually asking - then no."

“Oh, please!" Loki said. "I'm dying to have a go. And besides...admit you are enjoying yourself too much to really want me to stop.” 

He thrust a few times really deep and Tom gasped uncontrollably ending with a deep moan by the thrilling connection he felt in his stomach.

“Imagine what my cock would feel like instead of four inquisitive fingers.” 

Tom couldn’t really imagine that and told him, "No. Funnily enough, I can't."

"Well, let me elaborate then," Loki said patronisingly. "I'm not smaller than you, Thomas Hiddleston. So you must imagine how a cock the size of your own will push into you and fill up your little passage perhaps beyond its capacity,” Loki purred. "You'll never be fucked better by anybody."

Tom visibly shuddered. "Well, I've never fucked myself so I can't actually compare. But I don't intend on planning it now."

"Obviously, but you're going to. For a very, _very_ long time, little darling, because my stamina is endless."

Tom shook his head slowly. Visions of being split open and bleed a horribly painful death due to the metronome pounding, Loki was promising him. "You _are_ going to kill me. Would begging make you change your mind?"

Loki looked like he actually considered it. "No."

"I don't think you're real. I think this fever is just making me horny. Look at you! You can't be real. You're an action doll. You're either a figment of my imagination or just a very good cosplayer."

"Co what?" Loki asked. "Didn't you watch when I transformed into your visage?"

Tom closed his eyes. "It's just an illusion. You’re just an illusion. Can I have some water?"

"You're just stalling," Loki growled but nevertheless conjured water to drip from his fingers. "Open up. This will be your last drink before the show begins. And I can assure you that the throbbing in your arse won't be an illusion when I’m finished with you."

Tom feared it was true but he had to stick to his conviction or his fragile hope for this to be a bad dream would shatter. "Look at this from my point of view," Tom indeed stalled. "A real god? Only religious people believe in their gods and they certainly never stood eye to eye with their... mythological idol."

Loki laughed. "Well, I'm not the human race's precious _god_. I'm Loki and you'll never forget this encounter."

“I don't wish for this. You’re just manipulating my body, which doesn’t prove anything. My soul is not into this defilement.”

“We’ll see. I can guarantee that you’ll change your mind, Thomas Hiddleston.”

“Why me?” Tom cried out.

“Why would I choose anybody else? You obviously chose me when you decided to play me.”

Tom's eyes smarted at his words.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Loki was satisfied with his preparations of the actor. “Are you a virgin, darling?” Loki asked.

Hiddleston’s confused expression was lovely. “What?” he asked a little raspy, so the Norse god decided he could have some more water. Conjuring from the bottle, he let it drip gently from his fingers into the actor's mouth. 

“I can tell that you are.”

“No... I’ve... I’ve had...”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Loki interrupted bored. “With _women_ , right?” With a potent snap of his fingers, Loki’s clothes disappeared, leaving him naked in front of the human.

Hiddleston entire face almost contracted as he saw his own body on the god’s. “Surely not men,” he finally said and then hitched as if he couldn’t take anymore of Loki's whims. 

He seemed more exhausted than Loki initially had been aware of. “Oh, humans,” he sighed. “So disappointingly fragile.” Then he smiled brightly. “Better get a move on then, eh?” He slapped Hiddleston’s thigh before putting his hands on the smooth inside and gradually forcing the man to spread them. Hiddleston’s breath quickened and a look of sheer terror was visible on his face.

“Come now. This won’t hurt a tic,” Loki patronised him and hummed lowly with delight. “Mmmm.... this is going to be scrumptious.” Conjuring a generous dollop of lube in his hand, he eagerly slicked up his cock and then grabbed Hiddleston’s ankles and pushed inside.

The actor seized up in shock but when nothing else happened, he looked confused at the god.

Loki smiled. “How about that?”

The human breathed rapidly.

“Deep breaths, darling, or you’ll get lightheaded,” Loki advised him. Hiddleston didn’t answer but still sounded very distraught. Manipulating the adorable creature underneath him, Loki made him breathe with more ease. “Better? Now breathe with that little sexy moan I know you can do,” Loki asked and smirked when he helped the actor along; subtle impulses to stimulate his clever overanalysing brain to create the right chemicals.

Loki placed the long legs on top of his shoulders as he pulled out, watching Hiddleston intensely.

The young man let out a long anguished moan. "Oooooh.... Oh, oh..." Pushing back in gave the same response and Loki fired up on the chemical cocktail in Hiddleston's brain.

"Huh... oooh... Jesus," Hiddleston exhaled in an obscene moan and arched from the bed.

Turning his head in displeasure, Loki warned, "Address _me_ when I do the fucking. Your precious Jesus never existed, Thomas Hiddleston."

Though drunk on pleasure, the actor did manage to focus on Loki’s face. "How would you know?"

Loki laughed pulling and pushing a few times that clearly had stars explode behind Hiddleston’s eyes by the way he moaned and writhed. "I have been around millennias you can't even imagine. Worshipped and feared by your people."

"M-my people?" Hiddleston stuttered.

Loki rolled his eyes. "The Britains, the Celts, the Vikings, the Germaniums, etc. etc.”

"I'm the Britain?"

"No, you're a Scottish Celt."

Hiddleston rolled his eyes back at the god. “Obviously, you’d know.” Then he cried out in a scream when Loki pressed down and made him bend in half, his knees slipping over Loki's shoulders in the process.

"Uh!" 

"You're very flexible," Loki noticed and seated himself flush against the actor’s modest buttocks. "Squeeze me," he teased. "Let me feel how tight your virgin arse can clench around my cock." Pressing Hiddleston’s thighs flat against his body, Loki couldn’t get much closer, so he worked his own thighs under the human and literally cradled him in the tight position.

“Ah-I d-doubt... I can...” Hiddleston groaned, “ _breathe_ like this.”

“I won’t let you die... well not until I’ve done this at least...” Loki pretended to count, “Twenty? Thirty times?”

Hiddleston squeezed unwillingly around Loki’s cock and the God actually hitched his breath at the sudden contraction. “Oh, that’s it, Thomas darling. Do it again!” Loki gyrated his hips and Hiddleston clenched helplessly again. Then Hiddleston reached out for Loki and surprised him by grabbing his shoulders. Not to push him away but to anchor himself. Those beautiful long fingers squeezed rhythmically, and Loki understood that at last the man was enjoying himself - against his will - oh, let's not forget that - he smirked. But the serene expression on his face as he took him, he was going to take advantage of that.

Setting a good rhythm himself, Loki began to thrust steadily in between altering the cadence just to surprise Hiddleston who moaned in pleasure and even tried to keep eye contact with Loki a few times.

"What was all the fuss about? I'm not going anywhere, so get used to it."

"What?" Hiddleston said spaced out on endorphins.

"I'm. Not. Going. Away, Hiddleston."

His words finally registered in the little darling's brain and his eyes opened comically wide as he tried to swallow to form words.

"Ever?" Hiddleston croaked and moaned a little in despair. "You'll keep me as a sex toy forever?"

"Is that your wish?" Loki teased.

"No, no-I... I'm," Hiddleston said incoherently, turned his head, and closed his eyes. His neck arched and his toes curled behind Loki.

"Enough of this. You’ll need your strength later when we repeat this," Loki commanded. Then he thrust viciously hard into Thomas a few times and came inside him. The noises were now an obscene squelching as he kept moving inside the human. "The sound of debauchery... My favourite music." Loki let up a little and then he sat up and continued to slowly moving in and out of Hiddleston's body, enjoying his facial expressions.

"We've forgotten all about you, haven’t we?" Loki laughed and grabbed the man's cock and Hiddleston cried out. 

"Gods! I mean... oh, god..." he repeated helplessly. "Loki.... fuck!"

Christmas lights lit up on Loki's face when he heard that. That was the ultimate praise. Loki gave his cock a quick efficient wank and blew the actor's mind when he came so hard his back arched and the veins on his neck stood in relief from the growl he released.

Several seconds later, Hiddleston's hips kept fucking into Loki's hands in aftershocks of carnal abandonment.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Tom fell back on the sheet. His senses had checked out and he moaned incomprehensibly, his body so overwhelmed that he was close to going into shock.

"No more... I can't..." Tom whispered and cried at the same time as he tried to breathe. With the way his heart was beating like he'd just run a mile, it was an arduous task. Soaked in sweat and sex juices, he was nearly gagging from the potent reek of pheromones around him. However, all of a sudden, he sensed invisible hands cleaning him gently. His skin was still extremely sensitive but it didn’t hurt to be touched anymore. His hair felt dry. Everything was a distant hum like the pleasant throbbing in his body. 

He was dressed in comfortable clothes that he definitely did not bring along to the event, but they were soft and he was grateful to be wearing them. The duvet was tucked around him and Loki cuddled close to his back. When the god’s hands slipped around Tom's torso, he grabbed them, and pressed them to his chest. 

"Would you like to go home? You can if you ask me," Loki told him and Tom nodded.

"Then I want to go home. I don't want to be in Cannes anymore." Tom could barely open his eyes and a welcoming breeze lifted him and transported him for a moment until he realised that he was back in his own bedroom in London. Smiling completely satisfied, Tom snuggled in his own duvet that didn’t smell of sex and foreign rooms.

A hand petted over his curls and he thought he heard someone say he’d feel as good as new tomorrow, but he wasn’t sure. 

“Sleep,” the voice said from a distance and he did immediately.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

The sound of his phone ringing woke up Tom much too soon, and he could barely muster the energy to answer it, but it could be important. Half-heartedly, he reached over where he normally put it, but his fingers couldn’t detect it.

Then it stopped ringing and he heard his own voice answering. “Yes? Hi, Benedict. No. I’m fine. I got home before the film ended. Oh, you did? You couldn’t find the office?” Tom’s double chuckled. “Weren’t you the one who put me in it? Don't worry, _darling_. I’m actually much better today. Feel rather refreshed as a matter of fact,” his voice purred inappropriately.

Tom sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he took a deep breath. He did feel fantastic as a matter of fact. Then his eyes located the person guilty of his depraved behaviour last night. Loki. He was still around. Tom quickly got out of bed and went to stand before the Norse god. The supernatural being winked at Tom, as he misled his dear friend in flawless character. 

“I’m perfectly fine. It must have been a twenty-four hour flu, as they say. I was literally so fucked out yesterday; I wouldn’t have been good company anyway. Later, darling,” Loki said and just like that hung up and handed Tom the phone.

“Fucked out?” Tom said, “He’ll be quizzing me about that.”

“It was a perfectly normal...”

“To you, I’m sure it was,” Tom said. “Why am I not sick anymore, Mr. God oh-so-almighty?”

“I made you well.”

“How?”

“I simply improved your immune system.”

“HOW?” Tom demanded louder.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine. I manipulated your brain to produce more...”

“Don’t EVER manipulate my brain again!” Tom yelled.

Loki laughed but nodded. “Okay...! I won’t. Can I fuck you again?”

Tom gaped then shut his mouth. “I’m ah... I’m...”

“No, you’re not. You’re feeling a very pleasant stretch of your delectable arse... but you’re not in pain. You’re very _well_ fucked, my darling Thomas Hiddleston.”

“Can’t you just call me Tom?”

“Would you like me to call you Tom?”

“I just said so.”

“So you’d like me to call you Tom?”

Tom gave up.

“Have you forgiven me for giving you the best ride of your life?”

Tom rubbed his hair and turned his back to the god. “Let’s not pretend everything is suddenly made of pink candy floss here. You raped me, Loki. But I also have to admit I have very mixed feelings about it, because you did give me the best ride of my life. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“I’d rather talk about that you didn’t say you _didn’t_ want me to fuck you again.”

Tom turned and headed slowly for the kitchen, Loki in tow.

“This is the smallest kitchen I’ve ever seen. Aren’t you famous or something? Wealthy?”

Tom sighed. “I don't really need a huge empty house to feel better about myself. I like this size. And everything here are things I like and cherish. I don't need pointless stuff cluttering...”

Loki stopped his rant by simply using magical glue. Tom’s eyes bulged in disbelief and he attacked Loki with a volley of slaps to his face.

Surprise was clearly written on the Norse god’s face, and he grabbed Tom’s hands easily. “Should have used glue sooner,” he mused.

Tom’s eyes sent daggers his way. His lips unglued again and he pointed at Loki. “I want you to leave.”

“I want to stay. I like you.”

Incredulous, Tom looked away. There was really no way to tell this god what to do. “You’ll have to behave then. No surprise attacks.”

Loki laughed and Tom saw something in his eyes that made him step closer. “Will you behave?”

“I will behave.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you.”

“I don’t mind,” Loki said and pulled Tom close.

Tom smiled self-consciously. “You mean you don’t care?”

Loki pulled him a little closer and Tom tried to look him in the eyes but it was difficult. “Do you really look like me?”

Loki smirked. “Do you want me to?”

“Loki! I’m sick of you answering with a question.”

Loki lifted his eyebrows. “I’m quite a looker but you might not be able to look at me.”

“You’ll blind me?” Tom suggested though it was rather clichéd.

“I’m big. I’m a frost giant... not one of the biggest I’ll admit that because it’s a fact...”

“Can you fit into this room?” Tom asked and waved his hand indicating his kitchen. “...without breaking anything?”

“I could minimize myself to this height.”

“Why don't you?” Tom goaded him.

“It would be an honour for...”

“Loki!” Tom warned and put his hands on Loki’s chest to push him away when his body transformed under his hands. Tom watched as Loki’s face disappeared from looking like Loki to be replaced by a very beautiful being. “Are you kidding me?” Tom asked. 

“You wanted it...” Loki said.

“I know I did. Uh...” Tom was searching for the right words. “You know... it’s not that I don’t appreciate that you look... stunning – because you do... but to be honest, I think I would prefer if you looked... human.”

Loki smiled. “I know. It’s quite overwhelming to see me in all my glory.”

Tom chuckled. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to...” He had to use all his willpower to stay calm and not break down in giggles.

“Why are you so amused, Thomas Hiddleston?”

“Because... you’re too beautiful and if... you’re going to stick around...” He bit his lip. “You might need to be less... sparkly.”

“I like sparkly.”

“Yes, I can tell that you do,” Tom said and smiled widely. “Love the fur, though.”

“Yes, it’s quite breathtaking. Would you like to touch it?” Loki asked.

Tom frowned and shrugged. “Okay. Why not?”

Then he let his hands slide over the beautiful soft fur for a while and, before he could help himself, he moaned breathily. “Oh, c’mon! Is all this sparkly stuff an aphrodisiac that I’m absorbing through my hands?” Tom thought he couldn’t take more sex, but his body and mind were rising to the occasion once again.

Loki just smirked, as he pushed Tom out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, his body changing back to mirror his lover. “That was too easy, Thomas Hiddleston.”


End file.
